Fluff before an acident
by MiSs-SuRealiSt
Summary: This is a sequal to "10 ways to propose to Draco" and "Marrying Draco." There are hints of Mpreg. please dont leave reviews asking how they can be pregnant, remember its fiction and magic! thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fluff before an accident

-**7 months****________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Draco?" I call, as I let myself into the flat.  
"In the studio!" He shouts.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"I'm painting." He says proudly.  
"What a picture?" I ask taking of my jacket and shoes.  
"I am not 5, im painting the walls." He says proudly. I walk into the room and see Draco standing on his tiptoes with a paintbrush in hand.  
"Draco!" I object.  
"What?" He says turning around. "Don't you like the colour?"  
"Your in no condition to paint." I protest.  
"I feel fine." He says going back to painting.  
"Your 7 months pregnant!" I insist.  
"Yeah, and I feel fine. Your fault im like this anyway." He huffs.  
"My fault?" I say leaning against the door.  
"Well it takes two." He says.  
"Fine, fine. At least let me help?" I suggest rolling up the sleeves of my shirt. He looks around and smiles.  
"Okay." He says with a grin and handing me a paintbrush.

I look at him sticking his tongue out sweetly as he runs the paintbrush around the sideboard.  
"Draco be careful." I mutter brushing the wall with paint.  
"Why? Is the paintbrush going to attack me?" He jokes. "There is nothing wrong with painting." And with that he flung his paintbrush forward to make his point and paint splattered across my shirt.  
"Oh Harry im so sorry!" He protests.  
"That, was uncalled for." I say moving towards him and he backed into the wall.  
"No, no Harry, pregnant! PREGNANT!!" he protests shielding his face with a paintbrush and making his jumper ride up to reveal his stomach.  
"Remember Draco, there's nothing wrong with painting." I say laughing.  
"The walls! Not me!" He yells giggling.  
"But pinks such a good colour on you." I tease  
"Don't you dare!" He protests.  
"Here comes the paintbrush." I tease.  
"Harry!" He protests pulling away and causing the paint to splatter down his top.  
"Oh you didn't." He warns.  
"Oh I did." I say laughing. He glares playfully before rugby tackling me to the floor.  
"Your pregnant!" I insist pulling him into my arms. "Sit still. You need to rest."

"You need to rest." He mimics. He looks up and smiles at me. "You worry to much."  
"I care for you." I say leaning into his body. "I love you."  
"I love you…." Before he finishes he flicks the paintbrush, painting a long pink stripe down my face.  
"Oh that's it!" I say tickling him.  
"No, no!" He shrieks wriggling around and giggling, and I cant help but smile.  
"Your such a child." I whisper into his ear.  
"I think she's having an effect on me." He says softly.  
"Good effect." I say nuzzling in his hair.  
"You like me looking fat then?" He mutters.  
"Your not fat." I insist. "Its good fat."  
"So I am fat!" He jokes. "What a loving husband you are."  
"Your beautiful." I mutter into his hair. "Always have been."  
"Always will be." He says jokily.  
"Of course." I say kissing the top of his head. He tips his head so my lips meet with his. Energy pulses through both of us and he pushes me against the wall and tips my head back to nibble on my jawline and down my throat.

"Dray I cant." I say softly.  
"Ugh, why?" He mumbles through kissing my neck.  
"Your in no condition." I mutter.  
"Yes I am." He mumbles. I smile into his kiss and my hands run down his chest towards his bump as my hand traces over his stomach something jolts against my hand.  
"Whoa that was a big one." he says looking down at his stomach. "Every time."  
"She likes me." I say placing my hand over his stomach to feel the kicking.  
"I should hope so your her daddy." he says softly.  
"And your the mummy." I tease.  
"I like papa." he says softly whilst stretching his legs so he was straddled between my legs.  
"For her to call you?" I ask.  
"No her name, im going to call her papa." he mutters sarcastically and he chuckles. "You can be really thick."  
"But you love me." I say softly. "What are we going to call her?"

"Lily." Draco mumbles. I look up suddenly.  
"What?" I say looking at with a shocked expression.  
"I've been thinking. I like Lily." he says.  
"Oh..." I mumble looking down on his bump and caressing his bump. I smile softly and feel tears coming into my eyes.  
"You ok?" he asks stroking my chest.  
"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." I say keeping back the tears.  
"Oh come here you idiot." He says pulling me into his arms and laughing. "I'm the pregnant one im suppose to be emotional."  
"I love you." I whisper pulling away and kissing him softly. "Love you so much."  
"Whoa that was a big one." he says rubbing his stomach.  
"I didn't even touch her that time." I say smiling. "Probably not getting enough attention." I say putting my hand on his stomach and grinning. My smile falls as he flinches. "What's up?"

He looks up and smiles slightly. "I think my waters just broke."

* * *

I hope fans of "10 ways to propose to Draco" and "Marrying Draco" like this epilogue of the story. Review and tell me what you think.

**Author:** 0Gothic-Beauty0

**Pairing: **Draco/Harry

**Rating:** T

**Genre: **Fluff, Romance, Mpreg

**Summary: **Sequal to marrying Draco, this fic wouldnt have happened without "Felton0Fanatic" and "Mrs Snape-Cullen" Thanks for suggestions :D .

**Spoilers: **Not that im aware of. (sorry if there is!)

**Warnings: **m/m relationship and Mpreg.

**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling owns all


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Birth______________________________________________________________________________________________**

"I wish you'd brought my pyjamas." Draco huffs throwing his head back sighing loudly.

"You look fine in the hospital thing." I say with a soft smile.

"You can see my fucking ass!" He hisses rather to loudly causing the nurse to turn around a give a happy warm smile.

"I know, im not complaining." I say with a grin. He turns and gives a soft chuckle, while he looks down at his stomach, smiled at the bump.

"I can't believe its almost over." He whispers softy. I look at him and smile. "But the thing what happens next?"

"You don't know?" I ask looking mortified.

"I kinda skipped a few pages." Draco announces with a nervous grin. I looked at him completely cob smacked before laughing and burying my head in his shoulder

"Didn't buy it?" He asks with humour in his voice. I lean down and kiss his lips softly.

"So close, but no." I say with a smile. I moved my own hand to briefly touch his stomach. "I'll miss this."

"Oh so you like me being fat?" He teases.

"Its a good fat." I reassure.

"Oh so I am fat!" He jokes.

"Your not fat." I say chuckling and nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck.

"Is this a bad time?" Hermione mutters poking her head around the door.

"What are you doing here?" Draco snaps with the same gentle smile on his face. It made the annoyance so unbelievable that I had to smile at my husband.

"I got the message." She began with a smile that quickly turned into grin. "We all did."

Suddenly the whole door was outlined with floating heads and grins to match Hermiones.

"You know." Draco says with a pause while easing himself up on his pillows. "This isn't good for the baby."

"Oi we're family!" Blaise grumbles jokily as he came around the door with everyone following; Ron and Hermione, Evan, Seamus and Dean and Remus and Sirius.

"You phoned them all?" Draco asks raising his eyebrows.

"I was excited." I mumbled defensively.

"I know." Draco says calmly. We looked at each other in pure bliss and leaned in slowly for a kiss.

"Oi!" Blaise interrupts, we turn and sent him death glares, making his grin widen. "Do you mind doing that when we're not here?"

"Fuck off! This is our moment!" Draco rants. He was caught quickly and touched his stomach.

"What, Dray what is it!" I worry moving closer to him.

"She-I think she just punched me in the stomach." He says with a light smile on his face.

"Probably trying to shut you up." Blaise chuckles crossing his arms and grinning.

"Whoa. There's a lot of people in here. Could we have just family members here." The nurse orders with a soft smile. Everyone gave a understanding look and quickly filed out of the room. Once the room was ours again, Draco turns and grins at the nurse before mouthing "Thank you."

"Its what im here for." She says happily.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asks worriedly.

"We're not sure yet. She wants to be born but she's moving around so much the only way we can deliver her properly is by caesarian." she mutters sweeping around the bed checking all that she can check with a slight smile on her face.

"Caesarian? Is that safe?" I ask worriedly. "Will they both be ok."

"Definitely." She assures.

"I wont be awake will I?" Draco asks looking suddenly terrified.

"You'll be conscious. But you wont feel anything." She says softly. She read his emotions and smiled softly "You don't have to worry. You and your baby will be fine."

"Thank you." I whisper not taking my eyes of Draco's face as it filled with worry. She excused herself quietly and left us in our hollow room that was becoming more and more scary.

"It'll be ok." I whisper unsure if I was reassuring him or myself. He looked at me his worried frown quickly formed into a small smile.

"Yeah, or course." he pretends. I pressed my forehead against his, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Love you." I whisper.

"Always." he agrees looking up at me and kissing my lips softly. I eased myself into the kiss carefully and placed my hands on his bump for what would seem like the last time. As I was about to deepen the kiss we heard a slight cough from the doorway and immediately sprung apart.

"Mum!" Draco announces looking surprised.

"Hello boys." She says with a happy smile.

"One day you'll see us when we're not kissing." I say with a smile.

"Oh its quite all right, its nice to see." She said softly. "Is she due already?"

"Two months early." I say worried again, Draco read my emotions and clasped my hand tightly.

"It'll be ok they." she usurers me.

"Yes." I say softly.

"We're going to name her Lily." Draco says softly. We both looked at each other worriedly then back at her.

"Oh I agree. Quite right." She mutters softly. "I should leave you both alone, this is a special moment for the both of you."

"Thanks Narcissa." I say happily.

"Its my pleasure." She began walking towards Draco and kissing his forehead softly. "Good luck. You'll be fine. You both will."

"Thanks mum." He mumbles with a smile.

It seemed as soon as Narcissa had left that the nurse had reappeared. The same soft smile fixed upon her caring face.

"Are you ready?" She asks looking straight into our eyes. I look at Draco and smile softly.

"Yes." He whispers.

"Don't look so worried. She's going to be ok." I assure with my own worried smile. I stood up the stretch my legs and Draco sat up quickly.

"Your not going are you?" He asks worriedly. I looked at him and smiled.

"Of course not." I mutter taking his hand and stroking it with my own. "I'll never leave, I promise."

"They're ready for you now." she says softly. "She's going to be very lucky."

"Thank you." We both mutter in unison.

"Will things change?" He asks turning his head to the side, trying hard to forget what was happening before his eyes. I couldn't bare to look at it either, instead my eyes locked onto Draco's and I wouldn't look away.

"Of course, there's going to be a baby in the house" I asked stroking his hair out of his eyes. "I guess we cant have our lazy days."

"I'll miss those." he said with a smirk.

"I bet you would." I joke with a smile on my face. "This isn't the time."

"I guess not." He mutters with a smile, he looked away from me and gave a slow sigh. I looked up with the same smile and slowly it fell as I saw the expressions of the nurse.

"What's wrong?" I whisper. They looked up with the daunting worried looks. "What?"

"Harry. Harry what's wrong. Harry please tell me!" Draco distresses. "Please!"

"Take her."one of the other nurses began.

"Why-why isn't she crying." I stammer. We both looked at each other worriedly, expecting the worse, until a high pitch cry echoed around the room.

"O thank god." I sigh. I looked at Draco who was smiling with relief.

"She's ok." he says happily. I pressed my forehead against his and we exchanged a breathless kiss. I looked at him and grinned. "God I love you"

* * *

  
Sorry it got a bit depressing in places, i'll make sure the next chapter (depending on reviews) has a lot more fluff and humour.


	3. Chapter 3

**1 day old____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"She's so beautiful." I whisper stroking her mass of black hair. I looked back at Draco who was sleeping peacefully on his side, his hand still placed on his stomach like a remembrance of before.  
"I know." He mumbles, I looked back at him and his eyes were open and sparkling with a sleepy smile of his face. "She has your ears, I can tell."  
"What's wrong with my ears?" I ask with a smile.  
"Nothing, they're very cute, but they do stick out a little bit." He says with a smirk.  
"They do not." I hiss defensively self consciously pulling my hair over my ears. I looked up and he was chuckling to himself. "You're not funny."  
"I'm sorry." He mutters sitting up. He took my hand into his own and I supported Lily in only one of my arms. "We did well huh?"  
"Of course we did." I say kissing his fist.

"Can we come in now?" Someone moans from behind the door.  
"Yes come in." I say happily. Quickly the familiar mass of people appeared in the room. Hermione looked at the small baby in my arms and smiled.  
"Harry she's beautiful." She says with a smile.  
" Beautiful enough to be your god daughter?" Draco asks looking up with a smile.  
"What?" She says looking shocked.  
"Herm you're perfect, we've seen you with your own kids. So what do you say?" I say, looking at my daughter with a smile.  
"This is where you say yes." Dean whispers making everyone chuckle.  
"Will you say yes?" I ask looking up at Dean, his mind finally clicked the words into place causing his mouth the hang open.  
"What? That doesn't make-what?-I don't under-What?" Dean babbles, again causing a wave of chuckles.  
"Ron's kind of a god father already with Herm as the godmother, and we can already see Blaise and Evan with their own kid. It seems like the best option." Draco explained "So how about it you two?"

"I don't know what to say." Hermione says softly.  
"Me neither." Dean mutters shaking his head.  
"Say yes." We say happily.  
"Yes." They both laugh.  
"Do you want to hold her?" I ask watching Deans gaze.  
"Is that ok?" He asks softly.  
"I'm sure she'll be ok with it." I say with a smile as I passed her over into his arms. "See, you're a natural."  
"Don't give him ideas." Seamus jokes with a grin.

"Draco, you look knackered." Blaise teases.  
"Really? Maybe it's because I've just had a small child pulled from my stomach, you try it and see if you look knackered." He snaps jokily.  
"He looks fine, he's perfect." I say sitting on the edge of his bed. "I think what he's done is amazing."  
"So do I." Hermione agrees.  
"That's because you did it Herm." Ron's says laughing he continues until Hermione's glare meets the humour in his eyes and he stops. "And I'm thankful for it every day."

"You better be." She mutters seriously. She looks at Dean then me. "May I?"  
"Of course, you are her godmother." I say with a smile as Dean passed her over to Hermione.  
"What's her name?" Evan asked sitting in the chair backwards.  
"Lily." Hermione mutters looking down at her. I looked at her surprised and she looked up with a smile. "I thought it would be."  
"What about her middle name? Narcissa?" Blaise says with a grin.  
"No, Nymphadora, Tonks for short." I say softly.  
"That's amazing harry." Hermione mutters. "Maybe we should let him sleep."  
"Let who-" before I could finish I hear the soft snores of Draco and smile softly and look at Blaise. "He's knackered."  
"Told you he was." Blaise smirks. "We should go."  
"Thank you." I whisper taking Lily from Hermione.

They all muttered their goodbyes as they filed out of the room leaving us alone once more in pure happiness.  
"Are they gone?" Draco asks opening one eye and grinning.  
"Mr Potter, where you pretending?" I ask looking amused.  
"How else would we get to be alone?" He asks sitting up and stroking Lily's face with one of his elegant fingers. "Poor thing having them manhandle you."  
"Oh shh." I laugh nudging him. "It's not as if she woke up."  
"Sleeps like the dead then? Just like her father." He says stroking her hair.

"Which one?" A voice from the doorway echoed. We both looked up and smiled...

* * *

Dum dum dum!! who is at the door? go on guess because right now i have no idea. Hope you like, the depressiveness has gone! Please review, i love hearing what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

......But then our smiles fell.

"I didn't think you'd come." Draco mumbles looking at the floor.  
"Why wouldn't I? Because of the past? No." He grunts.  
"Thank you." I mutter, I tried hiding my fear, but after all these years it still bubbled inside of me.  
"I'm proud of you son." He announces resulting in our heads snapping up in surprise.  
"Thanks....dad." Draco answers with a soft smile.  
"My Pleasure, now, am I allowed to know who my granddaughter is?" He asks his face softening.  
"Her names Lily." I say looking up to see if his face would change, but it didn't, instead he smiled.  
"She looks like a Lily." He added softly whilst passing her back to me. "Has you're mother...."  
"She was here, she left a while ago." Draco admitted looking downcast. "Dad, about the weddi...."  
"I wouldn't have been wanted there, I may have a clean slate now but I would not have wanted to ruin your day because of my horrendous past." He said. "You've changed." Draco admitted looking optimistic, Lucius looked up with an alarmed expression before his softened.  
"I've had to, I want to make a new start, get to know my son again if you'll let me." Lucias announced and we both exchanged surprised looks.  
"That would be great dad." Draco smiled.  
"Thank you, I appreciate you giving me a second change, you have that from your mother. I apologise for this being such a short reunion but I have business to attend to, goodbye boys." He said apparating before we can answer.

I glanced at Draco who threw his head back onto his pillow and let out a surprised chuckle. "That was so surreal." He whispered looking over at me a smiling. "Did that just happen?"  
"I think it did." I answered putting Lily in the cot beside Draco's bed and climbing next to Draco. "Are you happy?" I whispered resting my chin on top of his.  
"I'm exhausted." He chuckled and I too let out a laugh.  
"It's been a long day." I mumbled kissing the top of his head.  
"I don't mind it here." He blurted out, changing the subject instantly. "it's not that bad."

"I hate it here!" Draco whispers aggressively.  
"I know Dray, but we can leave in a few days." I assured and he looked up at me with angry eyes.  
"I want to leave now" He announced.  
"You can't, you know you and Lily need to be monitored for few weeks." I muttered sitting next to him. "I'm still here."  
"Yeah and your making me horny as hell." He hissed making me snort and bury my head in his shoulder to muffle the giggles  
"Dray there are young ears." I smiled motioning to the sleeping bundle in my arms.  
"I know, I know." He whispered stroking her forehead with his fingertips. "I just want to get out of here, smuggle me if you have to."  
"Smuggle you? Dray it would be hard enough to smuggle her out let alone you." I laughed shaking my head in disbelief.

"I'm free!" Draco giggles jumping around happily.  
"You both are." I grinned sitting down on the sofa and she gazed up at me with friendly blue eyes. I cuddled her on my chest and looked over at him. "I have a surprise for you."  
"Really? What?" He exclaimed excitedly.  
"Follow me." I smiled walking silently towards the room that was only painted the last time Draco saw it, well, half painted.  
"Welcome to Lily Potters room." I smile opening the door.  
"Whoa! You've been busy!" He announced happily.

The room was the same pale pink, soft white carpet covered the floor, soft toys also crowded the floor like there some kind of fluffy annual meeting. I'd left a whole wall for Draco to paint a mural as he insisted that's all he wanted to do in the room. All the furniture was wooden and painted white. I found some enchanted butterflies in a wizard baby shop and went a bit overboard with then, but they looked amazing flying independently around the ceiling and walls.

"This is amazing." He approved with a slight smile and kiss on my lips. "It must have taken you ages."  
"Well, yeah, but she deserves it." I mutter stroking my fingers through her thick black hair. "She's going to be beautiful."  
"Of course she is, she's our daughter." He smiled with raised eyebrows. "You know, we could let the godparents babysit for a few hours." He whispered.  
"No, no we couldn't." I laughed looking at him with warm eyes. He gave a disappointed sigh and I chuckled while passing Lily back to Draco. "These years are going to go quickly. I don't want her to spend all her time with anyone but us, even if it is Herm and Blaise."

"I guess you're right." He muttered pressing his forhead against mine. " These years better go quickly though. Babies are boring." He joked.

* * *

The End!  
Now, i know it was brisk, and i'm not sure whether there will be a sequel to this. I'm working on other stories instead, including my Cedric/Harry set. Check it out!


End file.
